In recent years, air conditioners that save energy with improved operating efficiency have become more widespread. For example, JP-A No. 2011-257126 discloses an air conditioning apparatus which, when indoor units calculate requested values for an evaporation temperature to be sent to an outdoor unit, performs a capacity calculation using a heat exchange function whose parameters comprise differences between room temperatures and the evaporation temperature, air volumes, and degrees of superheating, and adds to this control margins for the air volumes and the degrees of superheating to thereby save energy.